starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
George Lucas
George Walton Lucas, Jr nació en Modesto, California. Sus padres fueron George Walton Lucas, Sr. y Dorothy Ellinore Bomberger Lucas. De joven, George sufrió un accidente automovilístico del que se recuperó bien. Posteriormente, decidió entrar a la Escuela de Artes Cinematográficas de la Universidad del Sur de California que, a la sazón, era una de las primeras universidades con una escuela de cinematografía. Durante sus años de estudiante, George compartió dormitorio y experiencias con Randal Kleiser, quien estelarizó el primero de varios filmes cortos de George Lucas: Freiheit "Libertad" (1966). Muchos de los proyectos fílmicos de George Lucas tenían carácter y temas técnicos y de ciencia ficción, entre ellos hubo una versión temprana de THX 1138 con el título "Electronic Labyrinth THX 1138:4EB" (1967) que ganó el primer premio en el Festival Fílmico Estudiantil de 1967-1968 lo que luego derivaría en la creación del largometraje THX 1138 (1971). Después de graduarse de la Universidad, George Lucas intentó entrar a la Fuerza Aérea pero fue rechazado por haber sido multado en varias ocasiones por conducir a alta velocidad. Pasado el tiempo, se unió con Francis Ford Coppola para crear el estudio American Zoetrope con la intención de pugnar por una liberación de la creatividad de los directores a manera independiente. Bajo esta premisa, George dirige American Graffiti (1973) y posteriormente Star Wars (1977) con lo que logra el suficiente dinero para fundar su propio estudio: Lucasfilm. Star Wars (La Guerra de las Galaxias) se convirtió en la película más taquillera de su tiempo y ganadora de 7 premios Oscar(®). Durante la filmación, George Lucas cambió su sueldo de director por los derechos de comercialización de artículos derivados de la película. Los ejecutivos a cargo de la producción pensaron que tales derechos tenían poco valor por lo que aceptaron las condiciones. El gran éxito del filme le ganó a Lucas cientos de millones de dólares, además de los derechos por juguetes y juegos con lo que se convirtió en uno de los más grandes magnates del entretenimiento. Inspiraciones Antes de hacer todas las sagas de Star Wars tuvo un accidente de tráfico, en el que casi perdió la vida... Cuando estaba al filo de la muerte, Lucas salió de ella y se inspiró en hacer unas sagas de películas en que expresaría el lado bueno de las personas. "Este lado que siempre te acompañará y te salvará de todo lo malo" que aquí se le denomina: La Fuerza, en la que los Jedi (caballeros que luchaban por el bien de todos) representaban en un principio a los Guardianes del bien que siempre querrán luchar contra el mal. Por otro lado la muerte , el miedo, el odio... Lo representaba con los Sith, guardianes del mal, que representarán los numerosos obstáculos de la vida que siempre conseguirán destruir lo bueno e intentar dominar todo lo que se pueda, sólo por poder. Estas películas al igual que todas, sus directores quieren expresar en ellas vivencias de sus vidas, sentimientos que viven etc. La gente que hace críticas de cine, opina que Lucas se identifica con Anakin Skywalker al que se le atribuyen numerosas historias a este personaje. Aparte de lo anterior, algunos críticos y fans de la serie han visto paralelos y elementos de múltiples religiones y filosofías. En particular, es notable la comparación con la religión cristiana y las filosofías o religiones orientales como son el taoísmo, el budismo zen, entre otros. Anakin Skywalker es llamado "El Elegido", con una connotación mesiánica; su nacimiento y obra es predicho con bastante anterioridad y en él la Fuerza tiene un poder excepcional... además, está destinado a acabar con el mal, encarnado en los Sith. Del taoísmo se toma el concepto impersonal y casi indefinible de la Fuerza, muy similar al concepto del Tao. Asimismo, el principio de la no acción puede tener paralelos en la Forma Cero y en el entrenamiento que se le da a los Jedi para evitar la violencia y la confrontación, métodos que sólo deben utilizarse en última instancia. También, de las filosofías orientales toma el papel del gurú o maestro guía, que aquí está encarnado por el Yoda Los paralelos con múltiples filosofías son interminables y Lucas ha aceptado que se ha inspirado en distintas religiones y modos de ver la vida, en particular la religión cristiana. Obviamente, dichos paralelos son diversos y discutibles, ya que muchas aspectos de dichas filosofías obviamente no corresponden uno a uno con la saga y algunas correspondencias pueden estar sólo en la mente de los fans y no George Lucas. Fuentes *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' Notas y referencias *Silberman, Steve "Life After Darth" Wired, November 2005 *"George Lucas: Interviews" University Press of Mississippi (February 16, 2007) *The Cinema of George Lucas (Hardcover) by Marcus Hearn, Publisher: Harry N. Abrams (March 1, 2005) *Michael Rubin, "Droidmaker: George Lucas and the Digital Revolution" (2005) 0937404675 *In-Three's Dimensionalized TM 3D Movies at ShoWest *''Edutopia: "Life On The Screen" The filmmaker argues that students must learn a new language of image and sound in order to succeed. Enlaces externos * *George Lucas at the Notable Names Database * *Lucas bio page at Lucasfilm.com * * * * * * * * * *The George Lucas Educational Foundation *Resource and Entertainment by FilmMakers Magazine *http://cinema-tv.usc.edu/Archives/lucas/lucas.html Viewable Clips from Lucas's student films *http://www.historicmodesto.com/lucasplaza.html George Lucas Plaza *Skywalker Ranch The George Lucas Fanlisting *george.lucas.net, Inside Skywalker Ranch *A Tribute for 28 Years of Star Wars, Sign the Letter to George Lucas. *AFI Life Achievement 2005 *Interview with Lucas, including video and full biography at Achievement.org *Write George Lucas and read other fan mail to George *"Life after Darth": an in-depth look at George Lucas's artistic influences and future aspirations from Wired bg:Джордж Лукас de:George Lucas en:George Lucas fr:George Lucas it:George Lucas ja:ジョージ・ルーカス hu:George Lucas nl:George Lucas no:George Lucas pl:George Lucas pt:George Lucas ru:Джордж Лукас fi:George Lucas Categoría:Actores de Star Wars Categoría:Actores de voz de Star Wars Categoría:Directores Categoría:Guionistas de películas Categoría:Guionistas de TV Categoría:Productores